1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilating devices for installation in window openings, and more particularly to screens to be installed in the window openings of motor vehicle passenger compartments to provide the circulation of fresh air therein.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are prior art ventilation devices for passenger compartments of motor vehicles. However, these prior art devices have proved deficient for a number of reasons.
Some prior art devices utilize a rigid frame over which is stretched a screen material. This construction limits its universal application, requires that the window be completely removed from the window opening, is relatively expensive to make, is relatively difficult to store away when not in use, and could damage the motor vehicle by, for example, scratching the body finish when being removed and installed.
Other prior art devices are essentially formed of louvers forming a rigid panel which is placed in the window opening. These devices have all of the short comings of the above-mentioned prior art devices plus the drawback that they interfer with visibility from inside the passenger compartment, thus, making driving impossible with the device installed and thereby limiting its use to instances where the motor vehicle is parked.
The present invention obviates all of these drawbacks of the prior art and provides for modulating the amount of air coming into the vehicle through the ventilation screen by merely positioning the window at a predetermined location in the window opening.